In the construction industry, it is a standard practice to provide “roughed in” openings within the basic structural framing of a building for the installation of pre-fabricated window assemblies. A common technique used to install window assemblies within the roughed opening is known as “bucking” the window. This includes installing pieces of material known as “window bucks” inside the window opening to compensate for the difference between the width of the window opening and the dimensions of the window assembly. For proper window installation, the window bucks need to be placed a predetermined distance (known as the “setback distance”) from the outer edge of the window opening to provide uniform windowsills or “reveals.” Additionally, the window bucks should be aligned substantially parallel to the window opening so that the window assembly can be installed squarely with respect to the window opening.
As mentioned above, window bucks are well known in the construction industry and provide a surface on which to fixedly secure a window frame assembly to the rough concrete block opening. Traditional window bucks have a rectangular cross-section and have a squared front surface such that the top surface and the bottom surface are substantially perpendicular to, and each intersect, the front surface at 90 degree angles. An example of a prior art squared window buck is shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates a perspective view of window frame/window buck/drywall panel assembly 10 having window bucks 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d, and window assembly 11, which includes window frame 14 and window 15. Window opening surfaces 18a, 18b, 18c, and 18d are formed when a window opening is cut into wall 16. Wall 16 is typically made of concrete or cinder blocks. Each window buck 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d, is fixedly secured to a corresponding window opening surface 18a, 18b, 18c, and 18d, respectively via concrete fasteners, such as screws, nails, or the like.
Once the window assembly is installed, there is usually a bare space between the window opening surface and the installed window frame. When the adjacent interior walls are completed, using drywall panels, plaster, or other material, this bare space often appears as an unsightly transition gap between the window opening surface and the completed wall. Typically, this space is filled with some form of drywall or other material to cover this area and provide a consistent surface between the finished interior wall and the window frame. The installation of such material is generally referred to as “wrapping” the window.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wood blocks 17a, 17b are fixedly secured to wall 16 near the window opening. Wood block 17a is secured vertically and substantially perpendicular to wood block 17b, which is secured horizontally to wall 16. Then, metal angles 19a, 19b are “wrapped” around corresponding wood blocks 17a, 17b, respectively, such that metal angles 19a, 19b, each form an L-shape. After that, drywall panels 13a, 13b are each fixedly secured, and substantially parallel, to corresponding metal angles 19a, 19b, respectively, such that drywall panels 13a, 13b are in contact with and substantially perpendicular to window frame 14. Subsequently, drywall panel 13c is fixedly secured to wood blocks 17a, 17b such that drywall panel 13c is substantially perpendicular to drywall panels 13a, 13b. 
A problem with prior window bucks is that since the drywall panel is typically fixedly secured to the surface of the window buck adjacent to the window frame, and in contact with the window frame, a portion of the window frame is obscured, which is not aesthetically appealing. Another problem with prior window bucks is that it is necessary to secure the window buck to a metal angle, which then must be secured to a wood block. Since additional materials, such as metal angles, need to be used, construction costs are increased. Additionally, a large space is formed between the drywall panel and the window opening surface, possibly compromising the integrity of the construction.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a window buck that can be fixedly secured closer to the window opening surface while allowing the drywall panel to be secured in such a manner that the entire window frame is exposed, and therefore, more aesthetically appealing. There is also a long-felt need for a window buck to which drywall panels can be secured such that the drywall panels are in closer proximity with the window opening surface, which strengthens the integrity of the construction. Furthermore, there is also a long-felt need for a window buck to which drywall panels can be secured directly without the need for an intermediary metal angle, and thus, reducing overall construction costs.